


Treasure Marks The Spot

by TheSkellobit



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Watersports, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkellobit/pseuds/TheSkellobit
Summary: A wolfskin's gotta do what a wolfskin's gotta do to protect her treasure.





	Treasure Marks The Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Took a bit of a break, but I'm back and ready for more.

"Grrrr..." a low growl rumbled out of Velouria's throat. She watched from behind a corner with narrowed eyes at two women having polite conversation. If it could even be called that. Some few yards away, Corrin and Soleil were having some sort of nonsensical discussion. The young wolfskin's tuned ears picked up on the entire thing. Soleil was offering beauty tips to the princess on how to make her look more cute.

This conversation was the reason for Velouria's agitation. She could tell that it wasn't simple girl-talk, no sir. Velouria could tell that Soleil was trying to put the moves on Corrin. This upset the wolf girl because everyone knew she saw her first! Sort of... It wasn't like Velouria said anything to anyone. It was true that she and the princess were romantically involved, but they never made a big deal about it. Be that as it may, however, Soleil was encroaching upon her territory, and that was inexcusable! If they weren't in the same army, they'd have to mop up whatever was left of Soleil after the wolfskin was done with her.

This was quite the predicament, indeed. Their relationship wasn't really private, but Velouria didn't feel like going through the trouble of having to manually walk up to everyone and personally tell them to back off. As far as she was concerned, there was no good way to let other potential predators know that Corrin was taken and she belonged to Velouria. Not all hope ws lost, though. In times of trouble, Velouria knew there was one person in the world who she could rely upon to give her the best advice. She dashed off to find who she was looking for, deciding that, for the moment, Soleil would walk away this day without a scratch.

Bursting into one of the rooms at the castle, Velouria found the person she was looking for, sitting down on a comfortable sofa and reading a book by the light from the window.

"Mom!" Velouria called out ans she dove for her mother's chest. Her mother managed to catch her and hold her in a tight hug, already used to her daughter's tendency to pounce on someone she was happy to see.

"What can I help you with, my dear?" Camilla cooed as she rubbed behind her daughter's drooping ears, making her tail wag.

"Mom, I need some advice, and you're the only person I know who can help." Velouria mumbled into her mother's neck, enjoying her scent and cloaked by her lavender hair.

Closing her book, Camilla wrapped her arms about her daughter. "I'm happy to help in any way I can, my love. What's troubling you?"

Velouria nuzzled into her mother, very much enjoying the small cuddle they shared. "Just a minute ago, I was watching over Corrin as she went about her day."

"Ah, lovely. Keeping a watchful eye over her, were you?" Camilla praised.

Velouria nodded and then her expression soured. "But then, out of nowhere, this other girl walked up to her and they started... _talking._ " She spat.

Camilla shared her daughter's expression. "I see." She answered in a low tone. The eldest princess knew how possessive Velouria could be about Corrin. A trait that she seemed to have passed on, among other things.

"So, I was wondering," Velouria continued. "what can I do to let people know that she's mine so they won't get any funny ideas?"

The immediate answer that came to Camilla's mind was to cut down anyone who so much as put a hand on Corrin. That was how she always handled this, but it was no longer her place. Velouria's adoration for Corrin took priorities over hers, so she should have the honors. The thing is, merciless slaughter wasn't something she wanted to teach her daughter. There were other options to choose from.

"Well, darling, have you considered marriage?" Camilla teased. This made the wolfskin blush madly at the thought. It was a comment made in jest, though. Marriage was a ways off for those two, but there was something else she had in mind. "Actually, I think I have a good idea."

Velouria looked up, her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Do you remember that little trick I taught you? The one you use to make sure no one tries to take any of your treasures?"

The wolf girl nodded. She still used that method even to this day whenever she brought home something new.

"Well then, try that. Corrin is your greatest treasure, isn't she?"

"Huh. I guess I never thought about it that way." Velouria nodded again with conviction. It did make sense after all. "Do you think that would really work? Sticks and bug husks are great but Corrin's much more than that."

"Take it from me, dear, before I met your father I tried the same thing with Corrin for years and no one would dare to approach her. If it worked for me, it should work wonders for you."

"Okay. I guess it's worth a try." Velouria gave her mother another bear hug before turning around and heading out the door to put this new plan into action.

For the rest of the day, Velouria sat inside of her and Corrin's shared tree house, waiting for her to get back from her routines. The wolfskin's leg twitched anxiously for her princess to return home. She was getting herself worked up just thinking of all the other people out there who could be talking to Corrin. Dare she think it? Some of them even giving her friendly pats on the shoulder. Just the thought of it made Velouria grab the nearest pillow and begin chomping on it with her fangs.

As she wrestled with the down-filled lump, she heard the door to the tree house click and open. Velouria's immediate reaction was to drop the pillow from her mouth and immediately try to tackle whoever came in. As luck would have it, Corrin was on the other side of the door. It would have been very awkward if it were someone else.

"Ahh! It's good to see you too, Vel." Corrin giggled as she struggled to breath from her girlfriend hugging her so tightly.

Velouria took this time to get in a few good sniffs to see who she might have come in contact with. There were faint traces of food, a good sign that she may have visited the mess hall on her way back home. A little bit of raspberry from the farm. Of course, she could detect Soleil's scent mixed in and a little bit of Forrest too. One person's stink was unacceptable. Two people? Unthinkable! It made the wolf inside of her growl once more.

"What's that about?" Corrin asked, that growl clearly not being hidden well at all.

"People..." Velouria pouted, tightening her hug.

"Oh, right." The princess patted her girlfriend on the head. She was very well aware of her jealous streak. "You really do take after your mom, sometimes. But you don't have to worry, Vel. No one's going to take me away from you."

"Still, I want everyone to know you're all mine..." Pulling Corrin away from the door, Velouria guided her over to one of the corners in the room. With a bit of force, but not too much, the wolf girl pinned the princess against the corner of the wall and proceeded to sniff all around her. It was standard fair, really. Corrin would come home, Velouria would sniff her to see who she interacted with, and then the next hour was spent with Velouria curled up on her lap while she stroked her fur and brushed her tail.

No this time. After the sniffing had concluded, Velouria quickly reached for her pants, unfastening her belt and pulling the garment down to her knees. This was also familiar, but less common. Sometimes if Velouria was in the mood, then Corrin would instead spend the hour on HER lap, bouncing up and down on her cock until she came numerous times and then fell asleep right after. It looked like this is where things were going. In preparation, Corrin began to shed off parts of her armor. The most she could manage was the breastplate before Velouria stopped her, leaving her wearing her black shirt underneath but keeping the arm and leg guards.

"Keep that. That's perfect." Velouria commanded. Pulling down her undergarments, her half erect cock sprung loose, hot and nearly ready to see some action. The hungry wolf made sure that Corrin stayed where she was; control was in her hands today. Raising her girl meat up, Velouria relaxed her muscles and exhaled, letting all her anticipation and more, leave her body.

Corrin, unsure of what was going on at first, was quickly alerted to a warm sensation hitting her square in the stomach. Looking down, she was quickly made aware. Velouria was urinating on her, and with quite a bit of force too. A hot, continuous jet of piss had thoroughly dampened her shirt and dripped down her crotch before falling to the floor and pooling below them. This was... odd, to be kind about it. Corrin couldn't recall this happening to her for a long time, and it all happened so fast, at that.

Velouria's tongue lulled to the side of her mouth as she marked Corrin with the overpowering scent. Her nose twitched as she breathed in that wonderful smell that all of her treasures had, and now, Corrin was among them. After giving it her all, the torrent slowed down just a tad. There was no reason to waste it all in one go.

After finishing, Velouria took another big sniff and smiled proudly. "There. Now everyone will know you're all mine."

Corrin was speechless. She pulled at her shirt, which was now heavy and soaked with urine and rather pungent urine at that. She would have asked why Velouria thought it necessary to do something like this, but her words gave her the idea. Words that she had heard before a long time ago.

The young wolfskin once again leaned in for another selfish embrace, pressing herself against Corrin's sopping wet shirt with an audible squish to it. "I never want anyone to take you away from me, Corrin." She whispered into her treasure's ears.

Corrin sighed and returned the hug. In truth, she didn't really mind the whole pee thing. It was actually a secret fetish she held but was too embarrassed to say anything about it. Oh well, this little event took all the wind out of her sails on that front. As far as she was concerned, this just helped her grow closer to her girlfriend.

Velouria could tell that Corrin was accepting of her mark. She knew her mom's advice was the best. And after getting that out of the way, just the mere act of claiming Corrin as her territory gave her such a rush, enough of one that her half-stiff staff grew to full size, pressing against her girlfriend's piss-soaked pussy. Both girls looked into each other's eyes, each knowing what the other wanted.

In mere seconds, Velouria had kicked off her pants, and Corrin was already on her bed, completely nude and spread wide to receive some throbbing wolf dick.

"Don't you want to do that foreplay thing you like so much?" Velouria asked as she crawled onto the bed.

"Vel, look at me. I'm already dripping wet, and it's not just from your piss." the princess giggled.

"Guess I won't complain then."

Before they started, Velouria signaled her girlfriend by moving her finger in a circular motion to assume her favorite position. Corrin got on all fours with her rear facing the wolfskin. With a toothy grin, Velouria impatiently thrust herself into Corrin's pink folds and immediately began fucking her recklessly. After getting herself worked up over everyone else and sharing such an erotic moment of marking a person as her territory, Velouria was more than ready for this.

"O-Oh Gods, Vel! You're so rough!" Corrin gasped. She appreciated the excitement but underestimated just how ravenous the wolf was. The princess held onto the headboard of her bed just to keep some balance as she tried to meet Velouria's savage thrusts by answering back with her hips pressing against her thick wolf meat.

Velouria panted like a rutting hound with every thrust. She rammed herself deep into the reaches of Corrin's pussy, savoring those delicious walls as they massaged her girth every time she moved. Even with her fast movements, the wolfskin was greedy for even more. Leaning forward, she pressed a strong hand against the back of Corrin's head, forcing her face into the half chewed pillow she assaulted earlier, and lifted up one of Corrin's legs with the other hand to try and force a quick orgasm from the both of them.

Corrin's screams of delight were muffled by the pillow. her begs may have been drowned out, but Velouria happily obliged, moving even faster with shorter rests between each thrust. Corrin's eyes welled up with tears as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, very close to bursting.

Reaching the end of her limit, Velouria leaned back and released a hearty howl into the air as she came hard inside of her girlfriend, but continuing to fuck her regardless. Corrin bit down on her pillow after she felt Velouria cum and pressed her face into it as she herself hit her climax.

Fluids from both girls splattered all over the sheets thanks to Velouria's refusal to cease even after she blew her load. Eventually, she was able to find it within herself to calm down and bring her poundings to a stop.

Both girls panted, spent from that short but very wild session. Corrin's body went limp, flopping down onto the messy sheets when the convulsions of her orgasm passed. Velouria looked down at her girlfriend's sweat-covered ass, nearly ready for another round when she noticed a dark patch growing wider and wider on the sheets.

"Oh, are you marking your bed?" Velouria asked when she could manage to breath.

Corrin shook her head and hid her reddened face in her pillow, embarrassed at her small accident.

Crawling over top of Corrin's sensitive body, Velouria rested on Corrin's back and gave her a few loving pecks to the back of her neck.

"You know I'll have to mark you every day so everyone knows you're mine." She whispered. This wasn't a request, judging by the tone in her voice. Even if it was, the princess wouldn't have refused. Turning her head back, Corrin returned one of Velouria's kisses, her way of saying she approved.

Corrin's willingness to go along with it made the wolf girl happy inside. She always knew Corrin was a keeper. To punctuate this occasion, Velouria reached down for her flaccid cock and rested it at the small of her girlfriend's back. Corrin shivered when she felt a sudden warmth greet her back. She didn't have to look to know what was going on; the cheeky smile from her girlfriend was enough. She gladly let it happen, knowing that this was something she was going to have to get used to.

"Mm, that felt good." Velouria sighed after marking her girlfriend's back and part of her ass. "Alright, I think I'm ready for round two."

"Alread- Eep!" Corrin squealed as she felt Velouria's member press against her back door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The very next day, Velouria stood behind the large trunk of her and Corrin's tree house as she watched the princess go about her rounds today. Just before leaving to do her daily routine, Velouria subjected her lover to a quick marking. She wanted to make sure the scent was nice and fresh.

As if to directly answer her expectations Soleil trotted up to Corrin, ready to spout more of her pretty words at her. Velouria's eyes remained pricked and honed in on the conversation.

"Hey, Corrin! How are you doing this fine day?"

"Just fine, Soleil, thank you."

There was a moment before Soleil replied again. "Um, is it just me, or does it smell kinda funny over here...?" She asked, sniffing the air.

"Err, just trying a new perfume!" Corrin answered.

Velouria grinned widely, seeing that her plan had been a success. She barely even paid attention to the rest of the conversation, but she did watch as the mercenary hastily said her goodbye and turned in the opposite direction and walk away at a noticeably fast pace.

"Yes!" Velouria whispered, pumping a fist into the air. "That oughta keep her away!"

At last, it seemed like the wolf girl finally found away to keep others from trying to make any moves on her girlfriend. Now she could relax without any worries! Of course, this didn't mean the end. After all, she had a lot more work to do before she completely claimed her territory. There was a full wardrobe of pretty dresses and gowns that needed a change in scent. Obviously those bed sheets needed a good marking, especially since those troublesome maids were always cleaning them. Oh, and the furniture in their room, that was hers too.

"Man, so much work..." Velouria sighed as she compiled a list of all the things she had yet to claim. It was difficult to think of any good place to start, but she was determined to make it work.

Although, now that she thought about it, the big tree where their home rested on seemed like a good a place as any. Shrugging, the wolfskin began unbuckling her pants, oblivious and uncaring to anyone who may have been watching.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story half written for over a month now. I made the foolish decision to play Monster Hunter for one weekend and then I got addicted. I'm missing a month of time and over 100 hours. Send help.


End file.
